1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safes and like secure containers for protection of information, valuables, and secure storage of firearms or articles or substances which may pose a threat of harm. More particularly, the invention relates to configuration of shelving, dividers, racks and the like for internal space organization within such enclosures, receptacles or structures for secure storage or preservation of articles, herein being collectively referred to as safes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of safes it is customary to provide within relatively larger safe interiors a number of shelves, combined with dividers, racks, etc. for organization of the interior space within the safe. Moreover, objects which may be desired to be secured within a safe can vary greatly in size, shape and quantity. For example, small coins, large ledger books, jewelry, gemstones, papers and computer data storage means containing valuable and/or sensitive information may need to be accommodated. Moreover, many safes are used to store firearms, including in some cases collections of rare and valuable guns. Such firearms may include rifles or shotguns of various sizes. Some gun collectors for example may wish to store such diverse types (and quantities) as muskets having a considerable length, and small handguns.
Conventionally, the accommodation of the needs of the user of the safe involves providing an interior shelf arrangement when the safe is constructed or prepared for delivery according to the specification of the customer. This involves keeping an inventory of various kinds and sizes of shelving, dividers, racks, etc. on hand at the place of manufacture and/or the point of purchase, and installation of same according to the preference of the customer.
This conventional scheme has the inherent disadvantage that every safe interior to some extent must be customized, increasing cost to the consumer due to extra costs involved with inventory and labor to configure the safe in accordance with the customer's desires. Moreover, if the needs of the customer change with time, and another interior configuration would be desirable, this is not easily accommodated.
What is needed, and has heretofore not been available, is an interior organizational system for safes that mitigates these problems. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need.